Seven Deadly Sins, Helen's Pride
by Ojjacob
Summary: A plum family challenge, Seven Deadly Sins. Frank Plum takes the lead in this story as he walks you through four plus years of Stephanie's life. It takes place in the Plum family home, during a Thursday night dinner. BABE HEA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

 _ **Helen's Pride**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

A Plum Family challenge on the Seven Deadly Sins. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JE, and I am playing with them. Story line belongs to me all mistakes are mine. THIS IS A BABE STORY, ALL BABE and HEA.

Frank Plum has finally had enough with Helen's treatment of Stephanie. The story is from Frank Plum's point of view. Language warning, potential tissue warning for laughter, no one gets physically hurt, emotionally OH HECK YEAH…. I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Frank Plum's point of view**

I finally had enough of Helen and her crap, I told her I was done and moving on with my life. However, before we go any further let me take you back 4 years. It was Thursday night and the finishing touches were being made to the six o'clock dinner by the all-perfect Helen Plum. Meatloaf and Pineapple Upside Down cake was on the menu, I noticed the table was set for five, which meant my sneaky wife was up to her tricks again setting up Stephanie with yet another loser from the Burg.

Edna was waiting at the door for her baby girl. We had no idea which loser would be joining us. Thursday night dinners had begun to resemble the game show, 'Let's Make a Deal 'where you never know who would pop out behind door number one.

I knew Stephanie had arrived because Edna was lightly dancing in place, something she always did when her baby girl was nearby. As much as the old woman gets on my nerves, I have to love her. She has been a huge supporter of Stephanie's; she loves her with all her heart.

Edna walked into the living room with my Pumpkin, Steph looked beautiful with a huge smile on her face, and she was happier than I have seen in a long time. My mother-in-law never being one to hold back went straight to the point.

"Baby girl, why are you all gussied up for a meatloaf dinner?"

Stephanie laughed at her grandmother. "Oh I have a date later tonight." No matter how much Edna poked for more information my sweet girl said you'll have to wait and find out later.

"Pumpkin, you look so happy, you have a glow about you." Steph gave me a big smile and I prayed that Helen's plans would not take away that smile.

The dinner gong rang. By gong, I mean the annoying shrill sound of Helen announcing that dinner was ready. How I have been able to eat after that always amazes me. I walked to the dining room with both ladies on my arm while I escorted them to the table. As I was pushing in Edna's chair, the door opened and in walked that ass Morelli who strutted as if he owned the damn joint.

Helen greeted the jackass with so much love it was sickening and yet she did not say a word to acknowledge her own daughter.

"Why is Morelli eating dinner with us tonight, what are you up to Helen?" Edna asked with distrust. "Mother, Joseph is our guest. I will not have our guest treated with disrespect in my house."

"Oh you are a horse's ass Helen" Edna threw back at her daughter.

Stephanie did not say a word to the jerk sitting next to her. He leaned over to talk to her. "You look hot Cupcake, is that for me?" She gave him a glare that would have sent most people into convulsions, not this arrogant bastard he is so damn full of himself.

"Mom, the meatloaf looks delicious." Stephanie told her mother who by the way did not even acknowledge her.

"Yes, Mrs. Plum it looks and smells wonderful." Morelli deliberately added.

"Why Joseph, thank you. A woman enjoys compliments directed towards her cooking." Helen replied to the jackass. I could not believe it.

"Stephanie, if you would let me teach you a few things in the kitchen, Joseph would pay compliments towards your cooking abilities too." I gave Helen a dirty look that she conveniently ignored. A more than usual unpleasant dinner ended with Helen quickly clearing the table. Stephanie offered to help her but she was told to keep the jackass company.

When the Pineapple Upside Down cake was being served, Steph complimented her mother but all she got in return was a forced smile. I think Pumpkin was on her third bite of cake when the show began. Helen made small talk with Morelli and then turned her attention to our daughter.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum I hear that yesterday you landed in garbage and by the time you took your capture to the police station you had food all over you, your clothes and in your hair." Helen raged.

Edna spoke up telling Helen to can it. Helen informed her mother that this had nothing to do with her.

"It's all right Grandma, I can deal with it." Stephanie told Edna and waited patiently for Helen to continue with her speech. Helen did not even come up for air it was like a recording.

"You are an embarrassment to all of us, why can't you be more like the other Burg girls who are respected. How much longer will you continue this little game of yours?"

I slammed my fork on my plate and was about to give Helen a piece of my mind when Stephanie turned to me saying, "No don't."

"Stephanie, you spend too much time with those low life men and that other man who is nothing more than a criminal and a murderer for hire. They are not our kind and you need to rid yourself of them. Joseph says you're nothing but a play thing to them and they don't care about you."

Then as if Helen's poisonous words were not enough, the jackass decided to join in the bashing of my Pumpkin. As much as I tried to stop this, Stephanie would not allow me because she kept kicking me under the table. Those heels of hers were going to draw blood soon.

"Cupcake, why don't you listen to your mother, she makes sense. Quit that job you are not good at, marry me and we can have babies. I bring in good money so you won't need to work, you can just take care of me and my babies."

Stephanie was fuming, I could almost see smoke coming out from her ears. My girl was getting ready to blow. The best way I can describe is Mt. St. Helens volcano.

"Stephanie you need to listen to Joseph because no other man will want you after you've been with the likes of those thugs. You will be left all alone after that man has tired of you. Joseph is willing to overlook all of your indiscretions." Helen just kept ranting.

INDISCRETIONS, this woman has some nerve, I slammed my hand on the table shouting "HELEN!" Stephanie kicked me so hard I could not help but yell "ouch that hurt." Helen and Morelli looked at me with confusion.

"Cupcake, I forgive you for your escapades with those gang bangers and everything else you've done. Seriously who else will want you after they've tossed you aside for a new toy?" He smirked.

Helen and the bastard were eating cake as if their conversation was your run of the mill dinner table talk. Stephanie was looking down at her lap, I'm not sure what she was doing, but she sat in her chair. Her face suddenly showed an expression that I have never seen before.

Edna and I looked at each other knowing something big was about to happen, the other two were clueless they were too busy reveling in their own evil glory. Stephanie smacked her hands on the table hard enough to rattle a few plates then she stood up, straight and tall.

"Are you two finished with what you have to say because you will now listen to what I have to say." Stephanie said confidently. That's my girl, I was wondering when she would come back. Edna and I looked at each other again smiling, we had front row seats and were about to get a great show.

"Morelli, as of today you will stop calling me CUPCAKE, is that understood? I do not need any forgiveness from you because I have not done anything wrong. I will NEVER marry you; get that through your thick stubborn pathetic head. Those thugs and gangbangers as you call them are my friends who care about me a hell of a lot more than you do."

I sat in awe of my Pumpkin. She was giving it right back to them.

"You've done nothing but use me to further your career, marrying me would make you look good for your next promotion. You have fucked and will continue to fuck anything that walks or smiles at you. I know all about the free clinic in Newark you visit every month for testing, and the hookers you meet up with at those dive motels just outside of town"

"I know all about those nights that you said you were working on special assignments. Your dick was busy with those bimbos and hookers. Oh let's not forget the threesomes that you enjoy while you're at the dive motels because I would never agree to participate in them."

Helens face was white as a ghost, she was speechless, and the jackass was red faced. My Pumpkin was doing great.

"Morelli, do you think I would go anywhere near you after you've fucked every walking disease infested bitch out there. I stopped letting you touch me six months ago when I found out about YOUR escapades and indiscretions. I was also tested immediately and thank God you didn't spread your disgusting filth to me." Steph continued.

Damn, who was this woman standing straight and tall, it looked like my Pumpkin, the voice was Pumpkin's but wow this woman was good.

"Have you slept with Terri Gilman lately; it's been a few months right? Well she knows about everything because I told her." Stephanie was on a roll and I had no desire to stop her.

Morelli was now so shell-shocked he could not speak. He would open his mouth to say something but nothing would come out, he sounded like Ralph Cramden from the show 'The Honeymooners', rambling hmnah, hmnah, hamnah, not knowing what to say. My Pumpkin did not let up she was not finished.

"I have proof asshole, I have dates, times and pictures, oh yeah I was more than happy to share them with Terri before she would believe me and get tested."

"You think no one will want me, who the hell will want you when the word gets out? Female dogs won't let you touch them, yet you think I want you touching me. You make me sick to my stomach; sitting next to you makes me want to take a bath in bleach." She continued.

I was incredibly proud of my girl, my face hurt from smiling so much. Edna was beaming with pride. Oh, this next episode was going to be even better.

"Helen Plum you are an egotistical evil bitch who thinks of no one but herself. You do not give a flying fuck about my happiness or me. You want me to be a carbon copy of you. 'Mommie Dearest', that will never happen. I hate who and what you are. You are a stupid vicious fool who cares about nothing but the impression you make on your precious Burg. You don't give a shit about all the crap Morelli is involved in and you still want me to marry him and spit out babies while he fucks everything out there."

Whoa, I did not see that coming 'Mommie Dearest', that is a perfect description for Helen.

"You want me to marry this piece of shit so that everyone in your precious Burg can look up to you. I would rather die all alone than be married to the likes of him. I would rather live alone than have the spawn of Satan as my mother."

Helen stood up to speak, I told her, well I ordered her to shut up and sit down I wanted to watch my sweet daughter finish her award winning performance.

"You both think that men won't want me, there are plenty of fine men who want to be with me. I am not interested in anyone because I have the man of my dreams who loves me unconditionally and completely supports me. He cares about my happiness and my safety. That man is not Morelli, nor will it ever be. That man is about to walk in the door any minute and I will stand tall and happily leave with him."

Edna and I looked at each other smiling because we knew exactly whom Stephanie was talking about and it most certainly was not Morelli or any other loser from the burg.

"When I leave here I will proudly walk out with the man that I love with all my heart and I will love him until I take my last breath."

My girl let Morelli and her mother have it, she chewed them a new ass and she still was not finished. Yep Mt. St. Helens erupted.

"Morelli, you better prepare yourself for a showdown because you are fucking ruined. I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. I will fuck you over like you've never been fucked before and believe me you won't enjoy it." Stephanie told the jackass with a look of contempt.

"Mommie Dearest, you can go to hell, you have spoken your last evil word to me. You marry Morelli and fuck him for all I care. I hope you both rot in hell for all the years you have treated me like shit. Neither one of you are to call me ever again do you hear me? The only people in this family that I want in my life are Daddy and Grandma. Do I make myself clear?" Stephanie was very composed as she spoke to them.

Stephanie's glow grew into a bright ray of sunshine as soon as Ranger walked in the door. He had a smile on his face that I have never seen before. Morelli sat with his dirty mouth open and rambled incoherently. Helen passed out, fell off her chair and she was out cold.

Ranger walked closer to the table asking if he should call for medical help, I told him not to bother she can lie there all night long for all I cared. Morelli stood up as Stephanie walked towards Ranger she turned around and shoved his balls right up his throat with her knee rendering him speechless.

Edna and I walked Ranger and Stephanie to the door, leaving Helen on the floor and Morelli crawling on his knees not knowing what to do. I shook Ranger's hand and told him to take care of my girl, hugged my Pumpkin, and waved at them as they walked out. Edna gave me a kiss as she hugged me and for once I did not mind it one bit.

After Stephanie and Ranger walked out, we stood watching them lean against the car hugging each other. The last time I was this happy was the day Stephanie was born. Well Mt. St. Helen erupted, she left smoldering ashes behind her, and the show was over.

Edna decided she was going to put Morelli out of his misery, she brought a bucket of water filled with ice and poured it over his balls, he screamed like the pig that he was. Helen came to when Edna poured the remainder of the water over Helen's head drenching her.

"Morelli get the fuck out of this house and don't ever come back. If you bother my daughter or step on my property I will fucking shoot you, understand?" I walked to the door opening it and shoving him out so he would fall down the steps.

Helen was coming around and grunting. Edna and I watched her struggle to sit up she asked for help but neither one of us bothered we just laughed at her. She finally got up and sat down on her chair. I laughed when she asked what happened. I then went to the living room; I sat down in my chair thinking about everything that took place. Edna came in with a tray of fresh coffee and cake putting it on the coffee table, she sat on the couch, and we laughed hysterically until both of us had tears running down our face.

"Well son, that was the best damn dinner ever to grace this house don't you agree?" I could not stop laughing.

"Edna tonight was better than the day you shot the crap out of the chicken a few years ago." I laughed remembering that dinner catastrophe.

We were still laughing when Helen got up and cleared the rest of the table. When she was finished, we heard her rooting around in the cabinet no doubt looking for her stash and pouring herself a drink. Edna and I sat enjoying the dessert we missed while the volcano was erupting.

This would be something that Edna and I would be sharing for the rest of our days; we now have a new found respect and love for one another thanks to Stephanie. When we finished our dessert, Edna took the tray into the kitchen and walked back to the living room.

"Come on sonny, it's a nice night, how would you like to join this old lady for a walk around the block and show the Burg our new friendship." Edna asked throwing her head back in laughter. I will admit it was nice to take a walk and smoke my cigar, I have not felt this relaxed in a long time. When we got back to the house Helen was sitting at the dining room table waiting for us drinking coffee and I am quite sure she had booze in it.

"Well isn't this nice my husband and mother on a nice little walk as I sit here and try to understand what took place tonight. While my selfish daughter read me the riot act and showed her true colors, all the while the both of you allowed her to talk to me and Joseph in that manner. Stephanie should be ashamed of herself. She needs to apologize to Joseph."

Was this woman delirious? Maybe she hit her head too hard on the floor when she fell.

"Helen, are you serious, if anyone needs to apologize it's you to Stephanie. You put her down like I have never seen anyone do before, she was nothing but nice to you from the moment she walked in but you didn't acknowledge her at all because you were too busy with your nose up Morelli's ass."

She just sat and stared at the table not making eye contact with me.

"You allowed that bastard to accuse her of being nothing but a whore for those thugs as you call them, how dare you treat my daughter like that, what has Stephanie done to make you hate her so much?"

I sat patiently waiting for her to answer, and then Edna started in on her.

"Helen I am ashamed that I gave birth to you, the game that you played tonight was out of line, you showed more love to that horse's ass than you did your own daughter. Even after all that Stephanie shared tonight about that fool you have the balls to say she needs to apologize to him. You are a bigger ass then he is."

Again, my clueless wife stared at the table without saying a word then after a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"You both make it sound like I don't love my own daughter, I just want what's best for her, and those men just use her as a toy. At least after everything, Joseph was still willing to forgive her and marry her." Now Mt. Frank was about to erupt because this woman has no idea what she is saying.

"Helen, listen to yourself, Stephanie knows what's best for her not you. Didn't you hear anything your daughter said about what that bastard has been doing? My God, woman he has to go to a free clinic miles away for testing every month because he sticks his banana in too many fruit bowls. Yet you still want her to go back to him. You are a sick woman. I don't even know who you are anymore."

She was looking at me like I was the delusional one then she turned to look at her mother. Edna looked at Helen with a seriousness that was new to me.

"Helen, you can't even say you love Stephanie. Do you love your daughter, answer me do you love her?" Edna looked back at me telling me she had enough.

"She's my daughter, what do you think?" Helen could not even bring herself to say it. I smacked my hand on the table.

"Damn it, you can't even say it can you? Your immediate response should have been yes of course I love my daughter. You have said everything else but that you love her. You are a hateful woman Helen."

I got up and went to the bedroom, took some of my things and moved them over to Stephanie's old room. I was moving out of our bedroom, I cannot stand looking at the woman let alone sleep with her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

More to come; hope the language doesn't offend anyone. The story has taken control.

Thank you, thank you, thank you **Susan Peters** for all your awesome work on the story, and as Margaret Fowler said we do make a good team.

 **Margaret Fowler** , thanks for pushing me into taking a shot at this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

 _ **Helens Pride**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It has been a few months since the dinner from hell and I continue to sleep in the spare room. Stephanie has not stepped foot in this house. Helen is still delusional thinking things will work out exactly as she wants. A Morelli and Plum marriage, the woman is sick I swear.

Ranger and Stephanie walked out of our house that night and straight into a happy and loving relationship. My Pumpkin is floating on cloud nine. They are good for each other. Edna and I often meet them for dinner or lunch. Helen has spent many nights having dinner alone and when we did eat together, it was in silence.

I have never seen Stephanie happier, she is happier today than that night at dinner. She is truly in love with Ranger and he does not hide his love. Since that night, her confidence has skyrocketed. She has been training with the Rangeman men and she is working full time there now. Hal is her partner and Ranger keeps track of her at all times. Yeah my baby girl hates it but she does not complain anymore.

My girl made good on her promise to Morelli. She went on a campaign to embarrass the hell out of him. She showed the pictures of Morelli to Chief Juniak. Of course, it worked out well since Juniak is my dear friend, we have been friends since the day we were born, and he is Stephanie's Godfather. She has never taken advantage of his position at all until this incident.

Morelli received a suspension for 90 days for conduct unbecoming of a detective and his promotion to Chief of Detectives reversed. Eddie Gazzara my niece Shirley's husband received the promotion to that position instead.

Word around town was that Terri Gillman's uncle was so mad at what happened, he was ready make Morelli go away for good. As much as Stephanie hated him, she did not want to be the one responsible for that and Ranger used his contacts to get him transferred to a position with the FBI. He would be working in California. Surprisingly Morelli accepted the offer even knowing that Ranger had something to do with it.

I was in the meeting with Chief Juniak, Ranger, Morelli, and the FBI liaison. After Morelli accepted the position, he turned to Ranger to shake hands. "Manoso, thank you for doing this" Ranger did not accept the handshake. He replied in one of his deadly voices. "Morelli, don't think for one second I did this for you, I did it for Stephanie. I was not about to let her live the rest of her life with your demise on her shoulders. You should be thanking her because if it were up to me I'd have dumped you in the ocean in pieces so small even the fish wouldn't find you."

Morelli looked like he wanted to spit at Ranger but then the deadly voice was back. "Don't ever come back here and you better work your fucking ass off and don't waste your sorry ass. You were a good cop use this to start fresh and keep your dick zipped up."

Ranger and I got up and walked out of the office, I stuck my head back in the door to say one last thing to Morelli. "Remember what I told you that night, stay away from my daughter and keep away from my property, you utter one word to that sorry wife of mine, and I'll blow holes into you." I invited Ranger to a late lunch to celebrate the jackass leaving town. Ranger had said that he wanted to have a talk with me during lunch.

A few weeks after that, Ranger and Stephanie invited Edna and I for a long weekend at Point Pleasant. His parents were going to join us along with his daughter Julie; she was going to be in town for a couple of weeks.

We arrived at a beautiful house on the beach. It had four large bedrooms, an extra-large family room/den with a dining room and open kitchen. Along the entire back wall of the house were picture windows with a beautiful view of the ocean, it was breathtaking. We had dinner out on the huge deck, Mrs. Manoso and Edna did a great job of preparing a buffet of Italian and Cuban food.

The evening was perfect, the weather was cooperating, and Ranger and Stephanie looked like they had something to share.

"Thank you ladies for putting together a wonderful meal, Stephanie, and I wanted to spend this weekend with our families as we have some news to share." The two lovebirds looked at each other with smiles on their face and Ranger continued.

"I asked Stephanie to marry me a few days ago and she accepted my proposal. We invited you here to celebrate our engagement." When he said that, Stephanie held her hand out showing off her ring to us. Julie jumped up and screamed. She ran over to her dad, hugged him, and did the same to Steph. Everyone was excited to hear the news. When Ranger asked me for my permission that day at lunch, I had no idea it would be this soon. I was thrilled for my Pumpkin.

There was a lot of hugging and kissing going around. It was a wonderful weekend celebrating with my daughter and future son-in-law. Edna was ecstatic and to be honest we did not even miss Helen. That was when I decided that I had enough of that life.

I told Helen I was going to move out of the house. Since Stephanie had moved in with Ranger, she had not given up her apartment yet I thought that would be a good option for me. When I talked with them about my plans, they both agreed that I move into Stephanie's apartment until the lease was up.

Eight months later, I was walking my sweet girl down the aisle to meet the love of her life. Stephanie made a beautiful bride. She wore an ivory dress with flowers in her hair instead of a veil. Rosa Manoso, Isabel, and Edna had helped her shop for her dress. My Pumpkin was stunning.

When Carlos looked at his bride, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew they were destined to a wonderful life and they both deserved it. Helen no longer existed where Stephanie and Edna were concerned. I saw Helen the day of the wedding, as we all left the church she was standing across the street. She still refused to acknowledge Stephanie in any manner. The reception was an elegant small affair. I was so happy for my Pumpkin.

Carlos would have taken Stephanie to the moon if she chose. She did not want to travel outside of the United States so they decided on a three-week honeymoon. Stephanie wanted to visit cities that she has always wanted to see. Their first stop was New York City, then they were off to Chicago, then Dallas and Las Vegas, Carlos then surprised Stephanie with a trip to Hawaii.

My Pumpkin was glowing when they returned, at first, I thought it was a pregnancy glow, but she assured me that she was not pregnant. Edna was still living at the house however; she and Helen did not speak to each other. They were strangers living under one roof is how the old woman describes it. Yeah I still call her old woman she does not mind it.

A few months after their honeymoon, Carlos took his father and I to see a house he was interested in buying. I was expecting an average type house but there was nothing average about this house. It was an Estate. The house had plenty of rooms, there was a lot of land surrounding the house, and it even had a pool. Stephanie has not seen it yet, it was going to be a surprise. Carlos asked me if I thought she would like the house. To be honest I had no idea. We did not live this type of lifestyle.

The house has a guest suite by the pool and three guest cottages. The first cottage was a one bedroom with bathroom, dining room, and living room, fully set up with washer and dryer and all top of the line appliances. It was fully furnished including linens and all necessary kitchen wares. The next was a two bedroom and the last was a three bedroom. All had the same amenities as the first. These three buildings were not guest cottages, they were full-blown homes.

Carlos told his father and me that he wanted Edna to have the one bedroom, he asked me to take the second home, and he wanted his parents and grandmother to move out of Newark and live in the three-bedroom house. We told him that he needs to discuss all this with his wife first. He said that he and Stephanie have talked about buying a house and her response was she wished she could have a big enough house for our families to live together.

We agreed that it would be a great set up, each having our own space yet close enough to enjoy family time together. Carlos surprised Stephanie with the house and she loved it, at first, she felt a little uncomfortable but when she saw the guest cottages, she loved it even more.

Rosa and Ricardo Manoso decided they would sell their house and live in the three-bedroom house on the Estate along with Rosa's mother Isabel. Edna was thrilled at having her own little cottage and my place was perfect for me. We all moved in to our homes and the first weekend we celebrated with a family cook out. It was a wonderful day.

Val had taken her mother's side after everything that took place until one day Albert confronted Helen about her treatment of Mary Alice. He also confronted Val and told her that she was a stupid fool to allow her mother to treat her daughter in the same manner that she has always treated Stephanie. Val began to notice the difference in how her mother treated the girls and told her off. Well Helen has now lost both daughters as well as her grandchildren.

Stephanie and Val were finally able to be the sisters they never had the chance to be because of their mother. The kids love Stephanie and Carlos, they are both so good with the kids. Val and her family visit often. They sometimes spend the weekends at the Estate. The older girls sleep at my place while Val, Albert, Lisa, and Albert Jr. sleep in the pool house or sometimes they sleep in the main house.

So much had happened after that night from hell and seeing my daughter married and happy is all I ever wanted. She is still working for Rangeman; she will not give up chasing her skips. Hal and Steph have become as close as brother and sister. The men all love and adore her, she is their sister, and she tells everyone she has tons of brothers. Even Val's kids call the men Uncle. I love seeing her surrounded by such amazing friends. Stephanie took over the Rangeman sales department and their business has increased so much that the company is expanding. They are in the process of having a new facility built, one much larger than the building on Haywood. My stubborn daughter still insists she still is chasing skips two days per week.

Carlos and Stephanie threw a huge party to celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary. Julie was flown in to spend the weekend with us. I knew they were up to something but had no clue as to what it could be. Everyone had a great time. Both families and the Rangeman family were able to make it to the party. Everything had been catered because Stephanie insisted that no one do any cooking, they were to enjoy the evening. The anniversary cake was the same as their wedding cake though the cake topper was not the same crystal ornament they had for their wedding, but a picture frame with a photo. We could not really see the photo but we all assumed it was from the wedding.

As we gathered around to watch Carlos and Stephanie cut the cake, Mary Lou screamed OH MY GOD, THAT IS AN ULTRASOUND PICTURE. We all looked at each other and then at Carlos and Stephanie who were laughing. They announced that they were pregnant and they were having twins, everyone screamed and shouted congratulations. I had tears of joy at the thought of my Pumpkin having babies.

It was so funny seeing Stephanie waddle, she was huge. When they found out she was pregnant Steph stopped chasing after skips. Hal was extremely over protective of her. He had taken on the role of bodyguard for Steph and the babies. There were a few complications half way through her pregnancy. After the scare, the doctor ordered her to be on semi bed rest, not to work because if she came to the hospital with complications again she would be on bed rest at the hospital until the babies were born. That scared the crap out of her so she readily complied.

Stephanie still helped with some light work from home. They had a nice office set up, but she mostly was busy with the decorators setting up the nursery and two bedrooms. Her plan was that the nursery would be for the twins until they were old enough for their own rooms. The nursery would remain a nursery for future children. Carlos and Stephanie did not want to know if they were having boys or girls, they wanted to be surprised.

Carlos was a doting father to be, while Stephanie was on light bed rest, he worked from home. He scheduled as many appointments as he could in the 2½ days he was out of the house. He did this so he could be at home with his wife the other days. He gave strict orders she was not to be left alone. Rosa, Isabela, and Edna appointed themselves her caregivers. Security was 24/7 around the perimeter of the property and we had monitoring systems throughout the buildings. I am surprised Carlos did not arrange for choppers to hover over the house.

Stephanie was becoming more and more tired and I could tell it was difficult for her to get around. She took many long naps but she was always cheerful and made sure we continued our tradition of Sunday family dinners. She looked forward to Sundays. I guess it was because our family dinners were so horrible and these were lively, fun, and full of love. She made us all promise that we would continue the tradition even after the babies were born.

Throughout my life, I have had many happy years but I can name the best ones there are four to be exact. The day Stephanie was born, the day she stood tall and straight and put her mother and Morelli in their place, Stephanie's wedding day to Ranger and the day my twin grandchildren were born.

It was Sunday and we all noticed Steph was not quite herself, she stayed in bed the majority of the day, but she wanted to have dinner with us. As she was walking down the stairs, she stopped halfway and shouted OH NO, Carlos literally leaped across the room to his wife. He announced her water had broken. He was on the phone immediately. Julie was in town because she had insisted she be with Stephanie and Carlos when the babies were born. Julie ran upstairs grabbed the packed suitcases that held clothes for Stephanie and the babies as well as a duffle for Carlos. Hal, as per "The Delivery Plan" Ranger had developed early in the pregnancy arrived soon after being called and he took the suitcases from Julie and put them in the car. Carlos was walking Stephanie out to the driveway and they all took off to the hospital. Tank's responsibility was calling the doctor, Bobby was to be at the hospital the minute the doctor was notified and he was to have everything set up Carlos insisted there be no delays with admission otherwise heads would be rolling, meaning hospital staff heads. Lester, Cal, Woody, Ram, and Manny were providing an escort to the hospital. It felt like a presidential convoy.

My Pumpkin gave birth to two beautiful children, the first to be born was Ricardo Francis Manoso, Carlos said he was mellow; he did not give Stephanie any problems during his delivery. The second baby to be born was Rosa Edna Manoso; Carlos described her delivery, saying she was not ready to come out as if it was too early. He described the look on her face as saying I need more sleep but she was feisty. When my son-in-law described Rosa's delivery, I laughed and told him it was exactly how Stephanie was born. Carlos looked up to the heavens and cried, God help me.

There was not a dry eye in the room. We were all excited to have babies named after us. Stephanie asked if Edna and I were hurt that our names were the middle names and we assured her that we were honored our names were chosen. Both kids had lots of hair; I could not wait to see if Rosa inherited Stephanie's hair.

When Stephanie and the babies came home from the hospital, I believe we all became closer as a blended family. Julie reached the age of making the decision of who she wanted to live with. After several heated conversations between Carlos and his ex-wife, Julie's mother agreed to allow it. Even though Julie was of legal age to make that choice, my son-in-law respected Rachel enough to ask for her permission.

I cannot believe in such a short time, I became the grandfather of seven and I loved and still love every minute of it, there is nothing better than being a grandpa. Stephanie has broken down a few times through the happy life changes, not so much that she missed her mother but the wonder of why her mother hated her so much. I will never forget the day my Pumpkin had a major meltdown. It was a couple of weeks after the kids were born. Stephanie had finished feeding the babies and put them in their cribs for their afternoon nap. She was lying down on her bed when Julie heard her crying. Carlos was at work and he was busy with back-to-back meetings.

Ricardo, Isabela, Edna, and I were sitting outside and Rosa was preparing dinner. Julie called her grandmother for help. Rosa went upstairs to find Stephanie sobbing. Julie came running to me saying Rosa wanted to see me in Stephanie's bedroom immediately. I ran upstairs and my heart broke when I saw her cradled in the arms of her mother-in-law. She was crying whispering, "What did I do for her to hate me so much" in the midst of sobs.

I immediately ran to my girl and took over from Rosa who quietly left us alone. "Pumpkin, you have not done anything wrong, please know that. Your mother is deranged and her sinful pride has taken over her thoughts." I had tears flowing and it was then I knew that I would never forgive Helen for what she has done to my girl.

"Daddy, can you think of anything, big or small that I might have done?" She asked almost broken.

"Stephanie, you have gone through so much in your life and you have overcome those struggles, not once did you let anything break you down. Do not let that woman break you; NEVER allow her to do that. Pumpkin you have not done anything to deserve how she has treated you." Her breathing had slowed down and was starting to relax and with a childlike whisper she said, "I love you daddy." Stephanie fell asleep in my arms.

I heard footsteps quickly running up the stairs and knew that Carlos was home. Rosa had already filled him in, he took my sweet girl wrapped his arms around his wife and thanked me. I walked towards the door and before walking out; I looked at my sweet girl. I was broken hearted for what she was feeling. She was blaming herself for Helen's hatred. That woman is history to our family.

I thanked Rosa for loving my girl just like her own daughters. Stephanie had the love of her mother-in- law and I was extremely grateful to her for the love she shows my daughter. Ricardo and Rosa both adore my girl and it shows in everything they do and say.

Ricardo asked Rosa and me what happened and we told them what had transpired with Stephanie, Edna insisted I take her to Helen immediately, I told her I would take care of Helen. To be honest I was afraid the old woman would shoot her own daughter

Carlos joined us at the pool saying Steph was sleeping soundly. "Mama, Frank thank you for being there for Stephanie she was pretty broken up. Mama, we are going to stay upstairs in our room with the babies for the rest of the day. We will not be joining you for dinner. I hope you can all understand." Carlos informed us. We all replied that we understood and that they should take as much time as they need to work through this. Rosa said she would bring dinner up to them and she had prepared some snacks that she would take up to them shortly.

I stood up to leave and Edna wanted to join me, but Ricardo convinced her to stay home she agreed to let me take care of Helen. I told them not to hold dinner for me. It would be late when I get back and I would go straight to my place. Rosa and Ricardo have been spending nights at the main house to help with the babies.

Carlos is a very generous man, not only do I live in one of the houses, but he has never accepted a penny from Edna or me. I pay for utilities for the both of us. He gave me one of his fleet vehicles to drive and has a man assigned to Edna at all times.

The closer I was to the house the angrier I became at Helen. It was time we had it out finally. End this misery and walk away. Helen opened the door greeting me with a smile that honestly made me sick.

"Hello Frank, I see you've finally come to your senses by returning to your wife." She cooed.

What a fool this woman is. "Helen, shut up and sit down, I am not back to being your husband I'm here to talk to you about our future."

She had the look of an arrogant pompous ass and asked if I wanted coffee and cake. I told her no, this was not a social visit, that I had important business to discuss.

"Now Helen, you will listen to what I have to say, do not interrupt me and when I am finished you will have the opportunity for comments until then I demand you keep your mouth zipped, do I make myself clear?" I explained to her.

I could barely contain my anger. She nodded her head, sat back, and waited for me to start which didn't take long.

'Helen let me tell you about the 'Seven Deadly Sins' now listen carefully because I'm only going to name them once." I sat in front of her glaring as I began my count down.

1- Pride

2- Envy

3- Lust

4- Greed

5- Sloth

6- Anger

7- Gluttony

"You can proudly say that you have passed a new milestone in the fact that every single one of these sins lives and breathes within you. I am not going to give you the definitions of each sin you can look it up later in your Bible, maybe have Father Pinelli help you understand them better. I am going to go into detail on number one.

Pride: There are other definitions about being proud of others for their achievements, you know like my being proud of Stephanie for all she has accomplished in her life and everything she has overcome with great strength. How proud I am of Stephanie for the beautiful loving woman she is, for the loving wife and mother she has become. I am proud of our daughter for the happiness she brings into Edna's and my life, the happiness she brings to her husband and children, her family and friends.

However, that is not why I am here. I am here to talk to you about the three definitions of pride that you continually display in your actions. I will start with the three that define you.

A feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.

Helen, you are so proud of our own achievements as well as the rest of the sorry Burg women who you call friends. You are proud of your so-called qualities and possessions. Those who admire you because of your Burg status fill your pride. Yet you have never been proud of Stephanie

The consciousness of one's own dignity. Your dignity is so important that you feel you are worthy of honor and respect. Because your daughter will not kiss your ass or become a Helen clone, you feel she does not respect you. Respect is something earned and you most certainly have not earned Stephanie's respect due to your continued belittling, humiliation, degrading and hate towards her.

The quality of having an excessively high opinion of oneself or one's importance. Oh my dear Helen, you can write a book or teach a course on this definition of pride. Your excessive high opinion of your self is despicable, pathetic, and sick. You look down on anyone that does not meet your precious Burg standard including your daughter. After everything you heard about that bastard Morelli as well as the proof Stephanie had on him, you still wanted her to marry him. A Morelli and Plum union would have made you queen bee of the Burg just as the jackass wanted our daughter to marry him for his own career you were using her to further your Burg standing.

My dear wife, your precious Burg standing is nothing but a crock of shit. You walk out this door with a mask of the perfect wife, mother, daughter, and woman of the Burg. Oh sure you may be able to pull it off on the outside but when you're alone behind closed doors you are nothing but a vile, egotistical, hateful, evil woman. It's been over two years since the night you lost your daughter and you have never tried to make amends, to ask for forgiveness or to reconcile your relationship but most importantly you have not once tried to change and see Stephanie for the beautiful, courageous, intelligent, woman, wife, and mother that she has become.

I have always seen my daughter with all those traits but you are blind to it, you overlook all the good in her and fixate on the mishaps. What kind of life would Stephanie have right now if she was married to that jackass, do you think it would be a happy life? Let me share my thoughts as to what type of life she would be living right now.

A life in hell, the bastard would have demanded she pump out his evil spawn while he was out night after night fucking some two-bit whore in a disgusting motel. Stephanie would have more than likely contracted all of his diseases and passed them along to the children.

That bastard would have become his father, I am sure that we would see many bruises, cuts and scrapes from that bastard using her, as a punching bag because she did not want to have group sex or perform the perverse sexual acts that he loves so much.

She would probably have aged horribly, her beauty hidden and her spirit crushed. You and that bastard would have broken her to full fill your gluttony, oh not excessive eating Helen but excess greed for your Burg standing and his career. Is that description a clone of you Helen?

Let me tell you about the life your daughter is living. Her husband the man you call a criminal, or a murderer for hire among many other names, is a wonderful man. He loves her with all his heart, he supports her, he helps her grow, he believes in her abilities. He put her in charge of the sales department and business has increased tremendously because of her skills. They will be moving into larger facilities.

He bought her an Estate home with 15 acres of surrounding land with three homes on the property, your daughter's husband graciously offered a house for your own mother to live in as well as a home for me. He will not take a dime from us. He even gave me one of his vehicles, which are all legal by the way. Edna has her own driver and bodyguard. Oh, Edna still goes crazy and acts up but do you wonder why you do not hear anything negative around your precious Burg? Her bodyguard puts the gossip mouths in their place. Edna is happier than I have ever seen her. The Manoso family also lives on the property; we have weekly Sunday dinners that are very important to Stephanie because the dinners are enjoyable, fun in a house full of love and laughter. Not the sterile, cold, heartless, and unloving dinners that we were all forced to endure week after week.

Your daughter glows more and more each day. She has become more beautiful than the day she was born, she is a wonderful wife, she has even learned to cook a little, but her husband will not allow her to do a thing in the house. He has someone to take care of the home and to cook, oh not just for them, but also for us. Edna or I do not have to worry about cleaning or cooking. Edna enjoys spending time with Carlos's mother and grandmother. They cook together and have fun. I have a wonderful relationship with Ricardo and we have become great friends.

Do you know that it was our daughter's idea to have all of us living with them? When Carlos brought up the subject about buying a house Stephanie said that she wished she could have a house big enough for all of us to live together. It took one day to search for the perfect home for the woman he loves.

Stephanie is a wonderful mother not only to the twins, yes Helen she has twins a boy Ricardo Francis and a girl Rosa Edna both kids named after those important to her you didn't hear me mention your name anywhere did you? Honestly, I do not think she would name a pet after you, well maybe if she suddenly decided to keep snakes; maybe she would name them all Helen. She also is a wonderful stepmother to Julie who has decided to move here and she calls me Papa Plum. Yes, I now have seven grandchildren.

The relationship between our two daughters has blossomed into something that you never allowed them because of your hate towards Stephanie. That hate that transferred to Val, thank God Albert as clumsy and goofy as he is, managed to call you out regarding your treatment towards Mary Alice. He confronted Val and gave her an ultimatum that she should get her shit together and open her eyes. As far as you are concerned or he would leave and take Lisa and Albert Jr. with him and her eyes opened to see that you were treating Mary Alice exactly in the same manner as Stephanie.

Earlier today, you almost managed to break my Pumpkin. She was crying hysterically while asking what she ever did to you that made you hate her so much, it took Rosa, Carlos and I to calm her. Rosa has taken your place as her mother. There is no room for you in anyone's life or hearts.

Val and her family spend many weekends with us. If there was another house on the property they would also be living on the Estate, but trust me, they spend a lot of time with us. Carlos has helped Albert take additional classes to learn other areas of law that has allowed him to retain a position with the prestigious firm that handles all Rangeman and Manoso business. While Albert was taking classes, Carlos compensated Albert and Val so they did not have financial issues. Stephanie paid off their house and bills so they are now debt free.

Thank the good Lord Stephanie grew up that night, and my Pumpkin found her strength and walked out those doors and became one of the greatest women I have ever met.

She is highly respected by her peers, customers, friends, and family, but most importantly her husband. After the shit Morelli put her through, she was true to her promise to ruin him and she did ruin his career, which he most certainly deserved. Oh, I am quite sure you heard all about how she was to blame for the threat on his career and life by Terri Gilman's uncle.

How do you think Morelli got a job one that he did not deserve with the FBI? Carlos arranged it, yes the murderer for hire, the thug arranged for Morelli to get a respectable job with the government. Morelli even thanked Carlos. The thug told your precious Joseph he did not do it for him, but for Stephanie saying there was no way he would allow her to live the rest of her life with his death on her shoulders. If he fucked up this job, Carlos would take care of him and dump him in the Atlantic where no one, not even the fish could find him. He made that promise in front of Police and FBI.

Helen, I could go on and on but frankly, I am sick of looking at you. Being in the same room with a vile woman such as you makes my stomach turn.

I have spoken with my lawyer and papers are completed waiting to be signed and filed accordingly. You will have no choice but to sign the papers, I want this over quickly and stress free. I will leave you the house and its contents there is nothing I want. Edna needs nothing from her room.

There is a new bank account set up in your name, tomorrow you will receive a call asking you to go to the bank and sign the papers on this account. A deposit will be made with a generous amount of money. You will have immediate and easy access to these funds beginning tomorrow. A generous sum of money will be in an individual escrow account that you will not have access to. You will receive a monthly deposit into your account that will keep you comfortable for the remainder of your pathetic life.

I really do not care if you tell the precious Burg your version of the story, hell you can tell everyone that you filed for divorce I do not give a rat's ass. I am finished with what I came here to say, now do you have any comments to make?"

I was finished with all I wanted to say to her.

"Frank as far as my mother is concerned, I am glad she is happy, should she become severely ill and in her last stage of her life, I ask to be given the respect to visit with her and say goodbye to her as well as notified accordingly.

I think you have made yourself perfectly clear; the precise details you have shared of your feelings about me speak volumes. Thank you for taking care of the financial aspect of things and I am not going to ask you about the amounts, I trust that you will do the right thing. I have nothing further to say other than I have always loved you Frank and I will continue to do so." Helen spoke to me as if she was ordering food from the meat market.

With that, I stood up and started walking towards the front door and as I held the door handle, I stopped and turned. Helen was standing a few feet behind me. I looked her in the eye with as much honesty as I could muster.

"Helen, I loved you, I trusted you. I trusted you to raise our daughters to be happy, I trusted you to raise our daughters with love and respect. I trusted you to teach our daughters how to be free spirited and to love them unconditionally. That trust was broken when you destroyed Stephanie's spirit. It broke my heart when she asked what she ever did to make you hate her so much. You have never loved my daughter and you never will.

That night you wrote the ending to your world, you have lost your mother, your two daughters, grandchildren, and your husband for what, the precious Burg? It is time for me to move on to the next chapter in my life."

"Good bye forever Helen."

I walked out the door and never looked back.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

More to follow, what do you think so far?

Thank you Susan Peters, as always for making my words be what they are meant to be.


	3. Seven Deadly Sins, Helen's Pride

Seven Deadly Sins

Helen's Pride

Chapter 3

Epilogue

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Carlos was very helpful throughout the divorce process. Stephanie insisted that Helen be financially comfortable for the rest of her life, she wanted her paycheck to go to Helen's account, but Carlos wouldn't hear of it and as much as Helen hurt Stephanie, my Pumpkin did not want that evil woman to suffer. Where she learned to love like that I have no idea, I know her mother did not teach her.

Val gave birth to another baby boy Bryon Marshall and Stephanie wanted her close to us. As I predicted Albert, Val and their five children were now living on the property. Carlos bought the empty lot next to the Estate. The land was a little less than two acres but it was the perfect size to build a house to accommodate a family of seven. Albert and Val decided five kids were more than enough so Albert had a vasectomy.

I loved watching Val and Stephanie together. After my talk with Helen, I took Edna and my girls out to dinner, told them word for word my conversation with Helen, and let them know of my final decision. I asked if any of them missed Helen, Stephanie quickly said only when its 100 degrees below zero. Val laughed and said sometimes but then she looks at Mary Alice that feeling quickly fades. Edna was sad, saying she felt bad but as justifiable as it was we all turned our back on her. My mother in law felt that as a mother, she should have stuck by her daughter but after what took place that night, she could never look her in the face with any love or respect.

Stephanie then said if she had not reacted in that way, we would still be a family. Edna, Val and I together said, "Can it Stephanie, it's not your fault at all. Helen is to blame and no one else." We laughed as she tried to give us a glare that quickly turned into a smile,

The new building is finished and everyone has moved in Carlos made sure a daycare was added. Steph and Val designed the layout. The daycare sits on 2½ acres and can accommodate kids from newborn to kindergarten and provides after school care for the use of all Rangeman personnel as part of the employee benefit package, in other words at no cost to employees. Carlos hired Val to run the day care and Julie as her part time assistant during school breaks. The playground was top of the line with a variety of outdoor activities for after school care. Edna and Isabela were going to help a couple of days per week.

We spent Thanksgiving in Miami. Ricardo, Rosa, Isabela, Edna, Val and family, of course Carlos, Stephanie, the twins and myself. It was a great week; we had a great time with much to be thankful for.

On Thanksgiving Day, Carlos took us men to play golf; we weren't what you would call the best players. Carlos is not a big fan of the sport but we went anyway, he said he only has a membership for the Miami clients. I have to admit though we did have a good time I think we pissed off a few other players because we spent more time looking for the ball in the sand traps. We finished our pathetic golf game and went back to the house; it was a little after 9:30 when we arrived to a beautiful breakfast buffet, the ladies out did themselves.

When we were finished with breakfast, the men decided that we would clear the tables and wash the dishes. The women said no, actually they shouted loudly, they felt there would be too much commotion

while preparing the dinner. Carlos had suggested we have the dinner catered but Rosa, Isabela and Edna refused saying the best part is preparing the meal.

Val and Stephanie cleaned up the breakfast dishes and set up the table for the dinner buffet, my girls did a nice job setting the buffet and dining table; the kids would be sitting at the table with us. Stephanie always hated sitting at the children's table when she was a kid.

Steph had contacted the Miami office prior to our arrival to have the bonus room of their beach house temporarily converted into a room for the kids. There were toys for the little ones and TV's with the latest in video games for the older kids. There were multiple sets of bunk beds and cribs to accommodate our entire crew of grandkids. The little ones were fed and in their beds napping, the room had a video monitor giving us a full view of the kids. We could keep an eye on them from any room of the house. Honestly, that son-in-law of mine doesn't miss a beat. However, that's what makes him the best of the best in the security business.

Val suggested that we take the older girls to the beach so they could swim and play. Sounding like a great way to spend the day we gladly agreed and they put on their bathing suits and came running outside yelling they were ready. Julie, Angie, and Mary Alice are as close as sisters. When you see them together, you would not know they are half cousins, they enjoy spending time together. Steph and Rosa stayed at the house with the younger kids.

Carlos and Stephanie were whispering and planning something, who knows with them, those two are always up to something. Albert teases them about being lovey dovey and acting like they're still newlyweds. I agree, a total stranger would think that same thing.

We walked out of the yard and onto the beach; I enjoyed watching the girls play in the water. Mary Alice and Angie call Albert Dad now since he officially adopted them. They have hyphenated last names, Plum-Kloughn. They made the decision on their own; they have had no contact with their birth father since the divorce.

The girls were starting to get hungry so we returned to the house where Steph had a light lunch set up on the patio, one of the many conveniences of having a house on the beach. Val brought out beer for us and lemonade for the girls. We enjoyed lunch with our young ladies. Stephanie sat on her husband's lap and asked how they enjoyed the water; Angie and Mary Alice rarely get the opportunity to get to the ocean. Suddenly we heard the sounds of Bryon, baby Ricardo and Rosa waking from their naps. Steph got up to get the little ones. As she passed him Carlos smacked her butt, the two of them will never change.

I walked inside the house to use the bathroom and saw my daughters helping prepare dinner, what I saw was heartwarming, Val has only had her grandmother and mother as role models, and we all know how wonderful of a role model her mother has been. Rosa has become an important part of Val's life also. I am so happy that my girls have such wonderful role models in Edna, Isabela, and Rosa; they are such a positive influence.

Val and Steph were chopping vegetables for the dinner and salad sitting at the breakfast counter, they were laughing about something and suddenly all the women burst into hysterical laughter. I wanted to ask what was so funny, but I didn't want to interrupt their fun. I stood watching five of the most wonderful women God has ever created.

I finished in the bathroom and I was walking back to the patio, my girls turned to look at me, "hi Daddy, what's up?" Stephanie asked in the midst of giggles. "Oh nothing just finished up in the bathroom Pumpkin." I answered smiling at my girls. "Daddy are you having fun?" Steph was always making sure everyone enjoyed themselves. "I sure am Pumpkin" I replied walking away.

Julie, Mary Alice and Angie were a little tired from acting as babysitters to their siblings. So they decided to go upstairs to nap or have some alone time. The younger kids were stirring and becoming fussy, Val and Stephanie went upstairs to take care of them. When I joined the men back on the patio they were watching football, my son-in-law thinks of everything.

The turkey was cooking, all the dishes were prepared waiting for the oven, and the desserts were made. The house smelled comfortable, it was something out of a storybook. The kids were bathed and wearing their Thanksgiving clothes, it was time for the adults to shower and change. Soon we were sitting down to enjoy food that the ladies had prepared. Carlos was carving the turkey, we stood watching him handle this task in the same methodical manner he does everything else.

We filled our plates and sat down to enjoy the delicious meal. The meal was fantastic, filled with stories, jokes, and laughter. We managed to stuff ourselves. After desert we were relaxing when Ricardo suggested the women remain seated and we men would clear the table. Julie, Angie, and Mary Alice helped us.

Julie and Angie were laughing at us and making fun of our technique, Julie stopped and stood with her hands on hips. "Daddy, Papa Plum, at this rate it will be Christmas before you're finished, let's get a move on" Julie chastised us.

We finished cleaning the table and joined the ladies at the table. Carlos wanted us to spend a few minutes going around the table and each person name three things that we are thankful. Each person took their turn. Carlos and Stephanie were last, they listed two things, and stopped, Angie called them out, "hey guys that's only two you're not done yet."

Stephanie smiled and Carlos replied grinning, "Oh yeah, I lost count. We are thankful because we are pregnant again." The table erupted in clapping and congratulations. "We are having twins AGAIN." More clapping ensued. My daughter and son-in-law had the largest smiles I have seen I was a happy father.

In May of that following year, two more babies joined the Manoso family, Taylor Carlos and Elaina Michelle, a beautiful boy and girl. Stephanie experienced complications with this pregnancy a little scarier than the previous pregnancy; she was on bed rest earlier this time.

"Carlos announced this delivery was smooth and both babies were mellow, thank the good Lord, one feisty child, and mother are plenty," we all laughed because it was true. Oh yeah, Carlos had a vasectomy after this pregnancy. He didn't want to take chances with Stephanie's health.

I saw Helen on the day of Taylor and Elaina's christening, she was outside sitting on the bench across the street from the church, the same spot that she sat at years earlier on the day of the wedding. Carlos noticed, as did my observant daughter who stopped at the bottom of the steps and stared at her mother. Carlos gave a nod to Hal indicating to take care of the situation.

"No, leave her be" Stephanie ordered, I have one heck of a daughter. After a few minutes my precious girl stood proud and tall, held her head high and walked towards the car without looking back at her mother. We drove to the house to enjoy a Christening party to celebrate our new family members. The house filled with family, friends, and love. Something that my home with Helen lacked.

Both my girls have five wonderful kids each, Julie is so close to all of us that we never think about her being Carlos and Rachel's daughter. I love her as if she is my granddaughter by birth. We have a great life; this move has been good for Edna. I swear she will outlive me. She still hangs out with her Clip and Curl friends and every Friday night the C&C girls have a night out. Junior, Vince, Binkie, and Lester happily escort the women on their Friday night adventures. Oh trust me the guys were not happy about it at all in the beginning. One night the C&C girls went to see male strippers, the guys were given a huge bonus for that evening. However, they met some women who thought they were the sweetest men to walk the face of the earth to bring their grandmothers to a male strip club. Now the men look forward to Friday nights.

Angie Morelli called Carlos and Stephanie to invite them for cake and coffee, saying she had something to discuss with them. They were reluctant to go but my sweet girl, always gives people the benefit of the doubt decided to accept her invitation. She wanted to thank my daughter and son-in-law for helping her son after all the despicable things that took place in his life. Carlos told her the same thing he told Morelli, he did it for Stephanie.

I met a wonderful woman named Audrey, she happens to be Hal's aunt. Audrey is a widow, whose' husband passed away 1½ years ago. She was visiting Hal for a couple of months and the Rangeman employee appreciation party happened to be scheduled during her visit. It was a dressy event, Audrey was Hal's date, and Julie was mine. Audrey is a beautiful woman, inside and out. I can see where Hal gets his personality from; I could not wait to ask her to dance.

Stephanie and Val had arranged for babysitting service at the day care to ensure everyone was able to attend. Isabela, Edna and the C&C girls were all going to be on hand at the day care to help with the kids. Of course, Carlos left nothing out including at least four or five security personnel inside the building and Hector made sure that there were additional monitors so that the kids were completely visible. He was taking no chances. A bit over the top considering the daycare is attached to Rangeman.

My friend Joe Juniak, now the Mayor of Trenton was invited as well as Ricardo and Rosa. In addition to that, the Trenton PD was well represented. My Pumpkin looked beautiful and she was beaming, she was wearing a blue and silver formal dress, with a low open back and crystals in her hair that shimmered, as did her beautiful eyes.

The appreciation party was elegant and Stephanie was the ultimate hostess. She along with Carlos greeted the guests as they arrived. I have not seen her in this type of setting before but she handled it with such grace. I know she did not learn these skills from her mother. I am pretty sure it is something that she has picked up from her mother-in-law because Rosa is one classy lady. Carlos and his siblings all have a trait they have learned from their parents, elegance yet down to earth and I was extremely impressed and proud of my daughter.

Carlos joined me at the table as we sat watching the woman who was so special to the both of us. Stephanie mingled with the crowd while making sure everyone was comfortable and enjoying themselves.

I was watching my son-in-law looking at his wife, there is no denying he is completely in love with her, at one point, I think I saw tears in his eyes. "Son thank you for showing my daughter what love is and making her happy," I said to him as I patted his back. "Sir, I don't deserve her and believe me; I thank God every day for bringing her into my life." With that, he stood up and walked to his wife leading her to the dance floor. All eyes were on the beautiful couple dancing and looking at each other as if there was no one else in the room.

Audrey and I spend as much time as we can with each other, she still lives in Florida so we go back and forth traveling. We see each other two weeks every month. I spend two weeks in Florida and she spends two weeks here. We both have decided that we will not get married. Her husband was the love of her life and she does not wish to marry. We have a wonderful relationship and a great connection both physically and emotionally.

That night years ago was a turning point for the Plum and Manoso families. I guess it is what God had planned for us, am I sorry about what has happened? the only thing I am sorry about was how Stephanie had been treated and spoken to by Helen and Morelli, other than that no.

I have seen Helen on two occasions since the Christening. Once when we had a medical scare with Edna but thankfully, she recovered with flying colors and another night when Audrey and I went out for dinner. Helen was with Angie Morelli probably still plotting to get Stephanie and the jackass together. The two of them stared at me throughout the entire evening.

Well you have the entire story, as I said so much has happened and at the end of the day what matters the most is my Pumpkin's happiness. Stephanie is deliriously happy and very much in love with the man of her dreams. Carlos and Stephanie together as they are meant to be.

My pride is nothing like Helen's Pride.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had planned a one shot, but the story took a life of its own and created a multi chapter story. I hope you enjoyed Frank Plum's story on the Seven Deadly Sins.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews; I am touched by the kind words. Carlos's grandmother is named Isabela, in one of the chapters I think I wrote Isabel, sorry for the confusion.

 _ **Margaret Fowler,**_ thank you again for pushing me. Last but certainly not least, _**Susan Peters**_ , what can I say you amaze the heck out of me turning mere words into words with life. Thank you so much this story has been a pain to edit.

There will be a sequel; it will not be pretty for Helen of the Burg.

I am not making any money off this story, all mistakes are mine and characters belong to JE, Audrey and the babies all belong to me.


End file.
